New Job
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: Ste and Amy are struggling to pay the bills so Ste gets a job at chez chez, where he meets a certain hairy irish man!
1. In need of a job

"STEE!" Screached amy

Ste groaned and rolled of the couch, all he wanted was a moment of piece though he couldn't even get that anymore!

"What is it Amiees?" He called out as he slumbered into the kitchen

"Bills, bills and more bills!" Amy began frantically waving pieces of papers in front of Stes face.

"Its fine, we'll pay them off soon"

"It's the exact opposite of fine, we only just managed to scrape up enough money for last month's bills and we had to borrow money of Lee too! You need to get a job now Ste, you can't just mope around the house all day!"

Mope around the house? I've spent the whole day running after the kids and anyway it isn't like Amy is earning us any money so I don't know why she keeps going on at me to get a job! Ste thought to himself, although he knew Amy would get her own way eventually, so he might aswell give in now and save himself from the same argument each day.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go look for one tomorrow Amy, if it'll shut you up"

"NO, you can go look now, a new bar just opened down the road, go check it out before it's too late"

"Fine" Sighed Ste.

XXXXX

Ste was about to knock on the building door when it swung open,

"Oh sorry babe, didn't know anyone was there" Said a friendly bubbly women, with big blonde curls, bright un-matching patterned clothes and a gold 'OMG' necklace swinging on her neck. On most people it would have looked quite tacky but it some how worked on her.

"Erm, its ok" mumbled ste

"Ok... anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm looking for the owner, I need a job"

The women smiled "Well your looking at one, I'm Cheryl I share this bar with my brother. If you want a job your best to speak to Bren he does all the hiring, you can find him upstairs"

"Oh ok" said Ste "I'll go see him now"

"Alright bye babe" said Cheryl as she happily bounced away.

Okay, so I know its only short and its a bit bad, but its my first ever fanfiction ok? and I'm not good at starting of stories, So don't give me a too hard time :P I'll try and make the next chapter better! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it :-)


	2. Meeting Brendan Brady

Ste was slowing walking up the Chez Chez stairs, lost in his own thoughts when suddenly someone barged past him almost knocking him flying. He never liked confrontation, but the man hadn't even stopped to check he was okay nor apologise, he'd just carried on walking like Ste was invisible.

"Erm, excuse me"

The man turned back round, glaring at Ste as he did.

"What ya want?"

"How about an apology for nearly causing me a near death? Or are you just too damn rude?"

The man let out a chuckle "Near death? Ha I barely touched ya"

"You bloody barged past me!"

"Soz, don't tend to look out for gormless 12 year olds on ta stairs. You even old enough to be here?"

How dare he, thought Ste. How fucking dare he. He could feel the anger building up inside of him and he knew it wouldn't be long now before it outburst!

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A STUPID FERRET ON YOUR FACE, AND A TAILOR MADE SUIT ON DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT EVERYONE LIKE SHIT!"

"Hey hey, don't dis the tache just cause you can't grow one. You'll hit puberty soon don't worry boy"

"You better watch it before I smack ya"

The man suddenly began roaring with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH, OH MY! You could go to the gym for a thousand years and I still wouldn't be scared of a puney boy like you"

Ste looked down at himself, he didn't want to admit it but the guy was right. Ste wasn't exactly the strongest of guys, he could barely open a tin never mind beat up a tall and muscular man. His cheeks began to flush red and he was struggling of what else to say.

"Oh just shut up and get back to your sad pathetic lonely life, I've got bigger things to worry about like getting a job, not having arguments with stupid wankers."

Brendans laughted suddenly halted.

"Did you just say getting a job? ... You didn't come here for a job did ya?"

"Why does it matter to you, don't you have more people to be bullying right now?"

"Just curious, answer"

"Ok, yes. I came for a job"

A big smirk suddenly emerged on the mans face,

"I'm Brendan Brady, the owner of Chez Chez"

Ste was shocked. Well that was his chances of getting a job here down the drain. Though he wasn't that bothered, he didn't really want a job in the first place so at least now he had an excuse for Amy on why he couldn't work here.

He looked back at Brendan who still had a big stupid grin on his face. He was clearly enjoying this, probably the most fun he'd had in weeks... well he wouldn't give him the satisfaction and without another word ste stormed out of Chez Chez slamming the door behind him.

Ok, so another short chapter but I just felt it was a good place to end it. I know its not the best but its my first fanfiction :-) If you do like it please fave or follow x Thanks for reading!


	3. Day at the park

It was 10 am in the morning and Ste was off to the park with the kids. It was the last thing he wanted to be doing on a Friday morning and he'd much prefer to be snuggled up in bed however Amy was still fuming that he didn't get the Chez Chez job so this was his way of making it up to her.

He slumped down on the park bench exhausted after his game of football with the kids, who were now pushing each other on the swings. He didn't know where they got all this energy and excitement from, you'd think after an hour of running they'd be tired out but no it was just him.

"Hard morning?" said a familiar Irish voice.

No way it couldn't be, could it? Ste turned and there sitting next to him was Brendan.

"So what time am a seeing ya tonight then?"

Ste looked at Brendan puzzled,

"What do you mean?"

"Our date.." Said Brendan

Stes mouth flung wide open, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Date? He began frantically searching his mind, when had he agreed to a date with this physco? Though his thoughts were soon interrupted by Brendan's laughter.

"Hhahahah, relax I were joking... you knew that right?"

"Of course" Said Ste who's cheeks were again turning a shade of red in front of this annoying but weirdly charming man.

"I meant your shift, 6:00 ok?"

"What shift?"

Ste was so confused. He had no idea what the hell Brendan was going on about.

"You wanted a job ye?"

"Well yeah" Ste mumbled

"Well I'm giving ya one"

"What, why?"

"Cause I'm a nice guy"

Ste chuckled, "Ha your kidding me right?"

"Listen ya want da job or not?"

Ste was reluctant to agree, did he really want to be working for such an irritating man like Brendan Brady? The answer was no, however Ste knew Amy would kill him if she found out so what choice did he have really but to accept.

"Yeh ok"

"Good.. by da way I never got ya name"

"Its Ste"

"Right, well see ya tonight Stephen" Said Brendan as he strolled away.

Oh god thought Ste, what had he just got himself into?

Thanks again for reading. Its my first fanfiction so don't give me a too hard time ye? Sorry about the chapter lengths, its just easier to make them shorter. Should I keep writing? :) x Please Fav/Follow if you like it!


	4. First day

"Come on Ste" Screamed Amy, "You don't want to be late for your first shift do you?"

"Course not" Said Ste, as he came rushing out of his room with Lucas in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

Amy ran her hand through Ste's hair, "Jesus Ste, you could of at least brushed it"

"Oh shut up" He replied, knocking amys hand of his head.

Amy insulting his hair was making anything better, he was already dead nervous for some reason. Butterflies flew in his tummy and he had a sickly feeling in his throat, however he also felt a little excited they was something about Brendan that gave him a buzz when he was with him, he was beginning to quite enjoy his company although he would never admit that to the cocky business man.

"Right I'm going" Called Ste, as he stepped out into the breezy night air, waving back to Amy and the kids.

XXXXXX

Brendan was already stood waiting for Ste outside his office with a clock, when he arrived.

"Your late Stephen"

"By a minute, and my names Ste"

"A minute makes a big difference Stephen, so now you'll have to give me an extra half hour"

"WHAT, NO! Thats not fair"

"It is if ya want this job"

Ste rolled his eyes at Brendan, "Fine" He groaned "but seriously stop calling my Stephen"

"No can do Stephen, now here put this on"

Brendan chucked Ste a black hoodie with 'Chez Chez' written across it. Ste attempted to pull the hoodie on over his head however soon realised it was way too tight.

Brendan smirked, "Oh are you no longer an 11-12? I think I have a 13-14 in the back I can get you get that?"

Ste tried his best not to smile at Brendan, and instead rolled his eyes once again,

"Just get me an adult size hoodie"

"Ha okay, if ya insist"

XXXXXX

It was 1:30 in the morning now and Ste was almost falling a sleep behind the counter of the empty Chez Chez. He still had another half an hour which Brendan had forced him to do yet he was embarrassed to admit it was far past his usual bed time. Why did he even have to work for another half hour? Chez Chez had been dead since 11 now and him being there was just pointless, although he decided it was best not to complain to Brendan who would probably add another hour on just to be torturous.

"Tired, Stephen?" said Brendan who had noticed Ste yawning across the room

"Erm just a bit"

"Well theres some crates in da celler, bring em up then you can go home"

"Ok" said Ste as he practically ran down to the celler

He couldn't wait to get home and climb into his warm and cosy bed. He pictured it now all made up with his little teddy sitting on top, he pictured himself snuggling down into the quilt and slowly shutting his eyes. The more and more he pictured it the more tired he got and a few seconds later Ste was lying across the crates in a deep sleep.

Brendan was sat upstairs drinking a glass of whisky, wondering where on earth Ste had got to. It didn't take ten minutes to grab a few crates and carry them upstairs. Even he was beginning to get tired now and he decided it would be best to check up on him.

"Stephen,what the hell ya doi" Brendan paused as he noticed Ste asleep, led on the crates.

"Perfect" He mumbled to himself, before picking Ste up and carrying him upstairs.

Brendan debated whether to wake Ste up or not, though the boy was clearly tired so he decided instead to take him home. The only problem was he had no idea where his home was, and he didn't fancy knocking on every door with Ste in his arm asking if he belonged to them, so in the end he decided to take him back to his for the night.

Hope your enjoying it! If you are please follow and fave, much appreciated. Just for anyone wondering I'd say it'll probs be about ten chapters, maybe a bit more since the chapters so far have been rather small. :-) x


	5. The day after

It was 11:00 when Ste finally awoke. He gently lifted his head and look around, 'where the fuck am I' he thought. It definitely wasn't his own room he was in he knew that for sure. The last thing he remembered was he was getting some crates from the cellar and then well he woke up here, in a strangers house, un-certain to what had happened in the last few hours.

"Ya up then I see?"

There by the door was a large and dark figure, but who was it? Ste rubbed his eyes, ah well at least he wasn't in some weird psycho's house.. oh wait he was.

"Brendan? Er what am I doing here?"

"Well after you begged me all night to kiss you, we came back here and fucked"

Ste giggled. He knew Brendan was lying.. well he was almost positive Brendan was lying, he could never be so sure with Brendan his facial expression always stayed the same and it was hard to know whether he was telling the truth or not.

"And the serious answer? Replied Ste with his usual goofy smile

"Ya fell asleep, was gonna leave ya in Chez Chez but well er I decided to bring yer back here instead"

"Ohh" the truth was deep down Ste was actually hoping maybe something more had happened, although he knew he had to push that feeling out of his mind for good it was clear Brendan didn't feel the same.

"Ye, erm well I gotta go to work so fancy getting out Stephen?"

Ste smiled once again, he loved how extremely un-subtle Brendan was.

"Of course Bren, can't wait to the back of ya"

Ste jumped out of bed, grabbed his shoes and headed to the door.

"Stephen..." Called Brendan from behind him

"Yes?"

"You only get to see the back of me for half an hour, then I want you back at work and try not to fall asleep this time"

"Don't worry I won't" he replied before pulling back the door and stepping out into the harsh breeze.

XXXXXX

The club was awfully busy and Ste had not stopped for a break all day. Rhys and Jacqui was also in but they hadn't been much help, Jacqui had spent the last hours flirting with Danny whilst Rhys hopelessly watched over and Brendan, he had just sat reading the newspaper like he was oblivious to Ste rushing about around him.

"You could help ya know"

Brendan cockily smirked at Ste before going back to reading his newspaper.

"Brilliant" muttered ste before going back to work.

So I just quickly wrote this and I haven't even bothered reading it too make sure it makes sense, but hopefully it does :P Thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing and also thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited it means a lot x Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I will try and post a 1 or 2 chapters each day as I'm trying to get to an end before I go on holiday this Friday, though I may carry it on if you want me too? Truth is I'm just as un-sure where this stories going as you are, I make it up as I go along so, I don't even know how long it'll be but yeah x Thanks again!


	6. Ouch

Ste lent forward and grabbed two empty glasses, his hands were already full but he thought he could manage just a couple more. He made it just about 20cm before tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground with a clatter.

'Fuck' thought Ste as all eyes suddenly turned to the stupid bar man led on the floor surrounded in glass. Even Brendan had looked up from his cross word and immediately started hysterically laughing not lending a finger to help. Rhys and Jacqui however had both kindly run over to Ste, picking him up and clearing up the glass.

"You o'right ste?" Said Rhys

"Yeh think so" replied Ste, taking another glance at Brendan who was now almost on the floor with laughter. _He was so nice._

"Thanks for all the help Brendan, dunno what I'd do with out ya" Ste bellowed from across the room as he angrily stormed back behind the bar.

That had been possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life and it didn't help Brendan sat there laughing encouraging others. If it had been the other way round, Ste knew he would of helped brendan... yes he'd probably laugh a bit but after he had helped him up, plus he wouldn't have laughed loud enough for everyone in the fucking village to hear.

XXXXXX

It was 10 minutes since Ste had fallen and Brendan had finally managed to stop laughing and make his way over.

"Listen Stephen, that's bad for business that"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Its not like I purposely fell?"

"I didn't mean that, if anything that was great for business, everyone will becoming to see the clown who can't even carry a few glasses.."

Ste attempted to interrupt but Brendan carried on,

"I'm talking about the fact your dribbling blood all over the counter"

Ste looked down at his hand, he hadn't even noticed the big cut across his hand which was oozing blood out and now that he had seen it, it magically began to hurt.

He tugged on the end of his hoodie, pulling it over his wound.

"C'mon I'll get ya a bandage"

"No its fine" insisted Ste, putting on his best brave face

Brendan was close to making another joke about Ste's weakness but in the end decided not too and get the bandage anyway.

"Stephen come 'er" Brendan called from inside the office

"yeah?"

"Give us ya hand"

"I told you its fine"

"Stop been stubborn and just give it us" Brendan said sternly

Ste reluctantly held his hand out and Brendan began to gently wrap the bandage round Ste's hand.

"That alright?"

"Suppose" said Ste, doing his best to stay in a sulk after brendans previous behaviour.

"Stop Stephen"

"What?"

"Pretending your annoyed with me when we both know you fancy the pants off me"

"Ha, keep dreaming Brady"

"Don't worry Stephen, its really kinda flattering. Truth is I like ya too" Brendan replied back so casually, before winking and leaving the office leaving the statement lingering in the air.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for all reviews, follows & favs, I appreciate it lots! Please keep on doing it :) Hope your liking it!x


	7. The argument

Ste woke up feeling happier than ever and had a strange excitement for work. _Had Brendan meant what he said last night?_ Ste certainly hoped so. It was weird really just a few days ago, Ste had a strong disliking for Brendan but now all he could think about was climbing on top of him, their lips touching and their tongues connecting.. woah Ste stopped himself from thinking these thoughts, he was getting way ahead of himself. Brendan was afterall a complicated man and it wouldn't surprise Ste if he was joking but he so wished that he wasn't, I suppose he wouldn't find out until he reached Chez Chez.

"Stephan, there's a delivery coming 10 and I need to leave, so you'll have to deal with it. Think ya can handle it? It shouldn't be too hard but then again I am asking a man who can't even carry a glass without tripping" His big grin appeared again as he said it.

"Ha funny. Anything else you need'a tell me?"

"Nah don't think so" Said Brendan as if he had just forgotten what he said last night.

Disappointment ran through Ste's body. Why did he always do this to himself? Get excited just to be let down. Brendan was his boss... just his boss and as much as he hated to say it, thats all he'd always be.

XXXXXX

Brendan had been gone now for almost 3 hours and Ste's shift was ending soon. Even though he had convinced himself that he and Brendan would never be a couple, he still didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Brendan.

He stood washing glasses with his eyes glued to the door longing for Brendan to enter and then finally someone did!

"Ste babe, you can go home now"

Oh it was just Cheryl.

"Alright, bye"

Ste grabbed his coat and left.

Thoughts of last night and today still ran through his mind as much as he tried for them not too. He had only known Brendan for a fe...

His thoughts paused as he walked into something tall and stiff.

"So ya not good at walking either then, I guess"

Ste glanced up, it was Brendan!

"Well neither are you"

"Nah, you walked into me"

"Well a good walker, would have managed to dodge me"

Brendan and Ste both began to laugh, realising how childish they were, arguing about how good of a walker they were.

"So where you been then?"

Brendan face suddenly changed and his voice became frosty,

"Don't tink thats any of ya business really"

"Sorry was only asking"

"Well don't, ok?"

"Erm okay, well I best be home bye Bren"

Brendan didn't reply. Ste didn't understand why had Brendans mood changed so quickly in the matter of seconds? All he asked was a question, most people would have just replied happily but then again Brendan wasn't exactly _'most people' _he was different, confusing and Ste didn't get him at all.

As usual thanks for reading, favouring and following, I appreciate it and please carry on! Also thanks to BestINeverHad, AbbieWalters and hollie-x for the reviews! As I've said before I'm making this story up as I go along, I don't know where its going but hopefully your enjoying it :-)


	8. Its a 'Date'

Ste stumbling into Chez Chez not feeling quite as excited as yesterday. He still wasn't sure of where Brendans anger outburst had come from yesterday, but he was going to try his best to find out.

Ste stood outside the office tapping on the door, hoping Brendan would be inside.

"Come in"

Ste flung open the door and shuffled in,

"Bren, er I just wanted to apologise"

Brendan dropped down his mail and looked up at Ste, giving him his full attention.

"I shouldn't of been so noisy"

Brendan smiled "No stephen, I'm sorry, its just well I'd had a bad day, things from the past. I don't like speaking bout them"

"Oh okay, so we good?"

"As good as we've ever been"

"Great, I guess I'll get back to work then" Ste said making his way out the office.

"Stephen.."

"Yeah?"

"Er, you don't fancy going out for a few drinks tonight do ya.. just I could do with summet to take my mind of things"

"Yes! Course!" Said Ste trying to hide his excitement and happiness.

This was it, a date, with Brendan Brady, well not exactly but if Ste played his cards rights he knew that he could get Brendan on a date. All he had to do, was be the most irresistible man that had ever walked on the planet, couldn't be too hard right?

Thanks for all the usual stuff, please keep on reading,reviewing, favouring and following! I know its really short but I'll post another chapter later to make up for it. I didn't want it copying Hollyoaks storyline so I've changed it to Ste the one trying to get Brendan instead. Just 3 more chapters noww :( I'm gonna start a new story soon any suggestions? :Dx

Also thanks to- AbbieWalters, 50fan, BestINeverHad, hollie-x and also the the guests who reviewed :-) I like reading reviews hehe so yeah thanks guys!x

My twitter- LucyBradyBro tweeet meee!


	9. Chance

Ste nervously made his way to Chez Chez. Tonight was his evening out with Brendan though Ste thought of it more as a date and therefore had the same butterflies you get before a date. He was certain he looked good though, Amy had brought him a new shirt recently which he was wearing and he trusted her fashion sense.

"Stephen ya ready?"

"yeah course"

Brendan was already waiting at the Chez Chez doors looking sexier than either in his leather jacket and jeans. Ste had only either seen Brendan in a suit before, but clearly he suited both looks.

"Erm where we going Bren?"

"Thought we go this new pub down town"

"Ah, er how we getting there?"

"I was thinking by car but if you'd rather cycle there than that is fine" Brendan said winking at Ste

"Funny man. Where even is ya car?"

"Right here.." Said Brendan pointing to an empty space

"WHEREE DA FUCK HAS MA CAR GONE?!"

Ste shrugged, "Maybe Chez borrowed it?"

Brendan picked up his phone and phoned Cheryl

"Great.. no answer"

"Well we don't need to go in town, we could just go dog in pond?"

"Naah"

"Well where do you wanna go then?"

"I dunnoo, club?"

"Okay then, come on"

XXXXXX

Ste sat with his feet dangling, waiting for Brendan to pour him another drink. It was weird sitting behind the bar and having Brendan serving him, he was so use to been the one serving everyone.

"There ya go" Said Brendan passing another drink towards Ste

"Thanks"

Ste poured drink down his throat as fast as he could, trying to impress Brendan.

"Steady on, ya not even old enough to drink and you've drank more than me in my entire lifetime tonight"

"If you say I look like a kid one more time I'm going kill you"

"Nah nah Stephen, you don't look like a kid, I'd say teenager?"

"Right thats it" Said Ste, jumping over the counter and chasing Brendan around Chez Chez, like a game of kiss chase.

Finally Ste caught up to Brendan, grabbing his waist he pushed Brendan to the floor. Then climbed on top of him.

"Look who's weak now" Ste giggled

His face was so close to Brendan's that he could feel the warmth of his breath. This was his chance, his chance to kiss Brendan. He leaned in closer until his lips were just a few cm's away and then... then he wimped out and pulled back his head.

"Say your sorry, and I'll get off you"

"Sorry, Sorry Stephan"

Ste jumped off Brendan and pulled him up. There was an awkwardness in the air as if Brendan knew what Ste was planning to do.

"Erm want another drink?"

"Noo, I've had way too much me, I think I better get home to the kids"

"Ok then, well see ya Stephan"

"yeah bye"

Ste left feeling ashamed with himself. _Why did he wimp out? _

Thanks for reading :) Thanks for all faves and follows, please carry on! I know this chapter wasn't great at all, I didn't really no what to put so yeah. Two more chapters left now, should I post them both tomoz or one tomorrow and one the day after?x

Also thanks to- AbbieWalters, 50fan, BestINeverHad, hollie-x , Starlight206, Dippy1129, Millie and also the the guests who reviewed :-) I like reading reviews hehe so yeah thanks guys!x

My twitter- LucyBradyBro tweeet meee!


	10. A Condom

It was 1:30 when Ste got home, he reached in his pocket for his keys but he felt nothing. _Shit I've forgot my keys._ Ste debated what to do, if he knocked he'd wake up the kids but where else was he meant to go? He didn't exactly have many friends round here, well besides Brendan? After all Brendan had taken Ste back to his before, so he probably wouldn't mind. _Would he?_

"Is anyone in" Ste called out while knocking. "I left my key at home and well er I don't know where to go". No answer. Ste started to walk away but then the door swung open.

"Suppose you best come in then"

Ste stepped inside. The house was dark and quiet and Ste started to feel quite a bit of dis-comfort. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

Brendan didn't say nothing else, he just walked to his room gesturing his hand for Ste to follow.

He pulled off his top and dropped his trousers then climbed into bed semi-naked. Ste stood there twiddling his thumbs awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"You can sleep on the coach if you want, just thought ya might prefer the bed.. thats all"

"Erm no, I'll sleep in the bed"

He too pulled off his trousers, but kept on his top.

Brendan fell asleep pretty quick after that but Ste was wide awake attempting to tug the quilt his way but it didn't move. Brendan had neatly wrapped it around him and all ste had left was a little edge.

He moved a little closer to Brendan, and closer, and closer until he could feel the warmth from his body. Then he gently rested his head upon Brendan's biceps and closed his eyes.

"Stephan"

Ste jumped up, he was almost sure Brendan was fast asleep.

"Er I was just a little cold"

"I know"

"What?"

"I could feel you tugging the quilt"

"Oh.. why did you keep hold of it then"

"Dunno found it amusing.. watching you tryna get it"

"Well it wouldn't of been so hard, if your fat body wasn't on top of it" Ste replied jokingly

"I'd watch ya mouth, or you'll be sleeping outside"

"Hah okay" said Ste, pulling some of the quilt back to his side.

XXXXXX

Now it was Brendan, who couldn't sleep. He watched Ste, watched his chest moving up and down and his eyes fluttering. He hadn't really noticed how beautiful Ste was but now he was looking at him so closely he could see the perfectness. He suddenly felt his dick start to harden and decided it was best to climb out of bed.

He stood up and wandered to the door but then... then he felt something, on his foot. He looked down and there he saw it, hanging out of Ste's pocket, a condom. Why had Ste brought a condom out with him? It could of just been in from before, though Brendan had been getting the feeling that Ste liked him for quite a bit.

He glanced at the condom again, then at Ste. Ste obviously wanted this but the question was, did Brendan?

As usual... Thanks for the faves and follows please carry on! 1 last chapter now... I hope you've been enjoying it. Thanks again x

AbbieWalters, 50fan, BestINeverHad, hollie-x , Starlight206, Dippy1129, Millie, Lucywrites09 and also the the guests who reviewed :-)

Suggestions for my new story?x

My twitter- LucyBradyBro tweeet meee!


	11. Finally

The answer was yes.

Brendan switched on the light. Ste flung his arms in the air and yawned.

"Is it morning already?"

Brendan didn't reply he just stood there. Then Ste noticed something in his hands... a condom. His condom, how had he been so stupid, why did he even bring it out in the first place.

"Listen Bren, I can explain"

Brendans face stayed expressionless.

"Go on then..explain"

"Er, er, well, ermm"

This is possibly the worst situation Ste had ever been in. Just say something, say something you idiot, he yelled to himself in his head. Seriously Ste nothing can make this worst, just bloody say something, anything.

"Er its better to be safe"

Ok, turns out something could make this worse. Why the fuck did he just say that!

Brendan moved over to Ste. Ste was certain Brendan was going to hit him but it was his own stupid fault to be honest, who brings a fucking condom to their bosses house. He didn't even know if Brendan was gay, sure he flirted a bit but that didn't mean he wanted sex with Ste. Oh god this was awful.

Brendan was leaning over Ste now. He pressed his hands down on Ste's shoulders, gluing him to the bed and then he moved his head in closer and closer until there lips were touching. He pushed his tongue into Ste's mouth, swirling it a round. Then suddenly he paused, grabbing Ste's and pulling it off over his head. He then began gently kissing Ste's neck, working his way down to Ste's chest placing soft kisses all over it, making Ste harder and harder. Brendan then started licking and teasing Ste's nipple before moving further and further down until he reach Ste's crotch. Ste smiled to himself, finally, finally he had got Brendan Brady!

Thanks everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favoured! This is the last chapter, wahhh :( But I'm gonna write another one soon:D I hoped you all like this story! The last paragraph in this chapter was kindaa awks, I'm not the best sex scene writer alright? :P Anyway once again thanks! Follow me as a writer?x

My twitter- Lucy_Hargy tweeet meee!

Here are some ideas I had for my next story.. Brendan gets Amy pregnant, Brendan has a secret daughter, After Ste ends up in a wheelchair Brendan has to look after him, Ste gets kidnapped by Walker, and Brendans exit change so that Ste shoots Walker. Also I thought of maybe doing one about Declan cause I love him even though hes never been a main character, but yeah I thought maybe he could get someone pregnant or something and involve Brendan in the story too.

Say which one you think I should do in the review box & if you don't like any then suggest your own! :-)


	12. Writers note (Not a story chapter)

Hey so yeah I finished my story, 'New Job' I hope you all enjoyed it! I just thought I'd tell you all I have changed my name on here, you may have already noticed but yeah.. I use to be Lucy_Hargy and now I'm LuBradyBro :-)

Also here are some ideas I have for my next story, if you could tell me which ones best or if you don't like any then suggest an idea?..

1. Brendan gets Amy pregnant,

2. Brendan has a secret daughter,

3. Ste gets kidnapped by Walker,

4. Ste shoots Seamus,

5. Declan gets someone pregnant

Yupp so those are my ideas, just random thoughts. Do you like any? Or think they are all crap, you can be honest!

Thanks again for reading my story, I hope you'll like my next one too! :-)


End file.
